Hiruma is Really a Pacifist
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Rather than outright violence, Hiruma’s victories all come from meticulous planning in advance. And the manipulation of other people.


**Title:** Hiruma is Really a Pacifist  
**Universe:** Eyeshield 21  
**Theme/Topic:** No bullets  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s: **HirumaxMamori  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **None I can imagine. But some pretty crazy OOC.  
**Word Count: **1,214  
**Summary: **Rather than outright violence, Hiruma's victories all come from meticulous planning in advance. And the manipulation of other people.  
**Dedication:** tsukineesan's request on my lj! It was good to hear from you again, my love! LOL I guess request posts are a good way to keep in touch, ne? I'll try to do them more. XD  
**A/N:** WOW I have not written the het in a while. I think it's just kind of randomly shoved into the fic too, and probably would have been fine without any explicit mentionings. But I put it in anyway, and hopefully it does not seem so very forced.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Just because he hasn't got any bullets doesn't mean that he doesn't still have an arsenal at his command.

And just because these bastards aren't afraid of death doesn't mean that they won't be afraid of the other options he can offer them in the meantime. There are a thousand things far worse in this world than death, after all. And they all also happen to be at his disposal right now.

So even as he stands there, outnumbered about one-hundred to one, Hiruma doesn't bat an eye. In fact, this was exactly what he'd been expecting all along.

He's never surprised because he's always prepared for every possible scenario a situation offers well in advance of anyone else. That's why no one can beat him.

And so, standing here atop the hill looking over this abandoned field, he knows that in the end, he's going to build his goddamned practice stadium here. He knows that this famous bike gang or whatever, is going to put their knives and lead pipes and bokuto away. They're going to take their motorcycles and ride out of here and never come back again, because this is where Deimon's state-of-the-art training center is going to be constructed. It will have arched gateways and look like the fucking Colosseum, because once it's built gladiators are going to fight here until they're dead or nearly dead and only the strong are going to survive.

He smiles at the thought.

The gang leader sees it and glares at him. "The hell are you smilin' about, you damned brat? We're gonna fuckin' kill you."

Behind him, the smoking remains of his precious bike. Hiruma's warning shot, via rocket launcher.

"Get the hell off of my field," Hiruma says. "Last warning."

They're old school thug and so they don't back down. But he'd already known they wouldn't. They'd really stab him too, and probably get away with it because they're that damned scary. He's read up on them. All of them.

And so while he knows they're damned scary, he also knows that there are scarier things in this world yet.

He happens to have one of them at his very fingertips. And since he's been dating it for a while now, he knows exactly how terrifying it can be when wielded correctly.

Scarier than a bunch of punks with knives and lead pipes and bokuto. That's for damned certain.

He smirks and calls out over his shoulder. "Oi, shitty manager!!!"

A beat.

None of the bikers had been expecting that. But then again, Hiruma is always a step ahead of everyone else.

The gang is boggled then, when they see a pretty, sweet slip of a girl storming up over the top of hill towards the spiky-haired blond with too much attitude. "Don't call me that!" she says, but doesn't end up laying into him like she'd been going to when she sees the veritable army with weapons drawn staring at Hiruma from the field.

She sighs, and isn't scared at the awesome sight at all. Rather, she puts her hands on her hips. "What did you do?" she asks Hiruma.

And then one of the younger gang members goes absolutely stiff at the sound of her voice. "Oh my god."

The boss grunts, eyes his underling. "What?"

"She's… er…well…" the underling fidgets and tries to hide in the shadows of his gangmates. "Never mind! Nothing!"

It's a pretty stupid thing to do because it only makes him stick out even more. The underling realizes this in retrospect.

Because Mamori sees him. Hiruma had been counting on it.

Her eyes widen when she recognizes him and immediately after, something dark clouds over her eyes. "Kato Koichi does your mother know you're in a motorcycle gang?!" she exclaims to the cowering teen, horrified.

Kato tries to duck lower.

Everyone turns to stare at him.

And then she storms right into the middle of the field and takes him by the ear. "I always knew you'd cause trouble ever since you insisted on picking on Sena in kindergarten. But I didn't actually think you'd fall this far! Your poor mother! She'd have a fit!"

He yelps but can't struggle out of her iron grasp. Hiruma thinks Kato-kun is probably flashing back to those many uncomfortable times in grade school where Anezaki had to beat him up to keep Kobayakawa safe. "Oh god, Mamo-nee, please don't tell my mom!" he cries, as she pulls him out of the throng.

The rest of the group is still too surprised to react.

But then she turns on them too, eyes glinting dangerously. "And the rest of you! Do you know that this boy is only fifteen years old?! He should be going to school and getting an education, not hanging out in the middle of a stupid field all day smoking and drinking. You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

The boss blinks. "Wait a minute, we didn't know he was fifteen." Pauses. Doesn't know why he's making excuses. His eyes narrow. "And who the hell do you think you are, woman?"

"One of his neighbors!" she shoots back, passionately. The cigarette falls out of the boss's mouth; no one's ever talked to him like that before.

Hiruma watches this from the top of the hill overlooking his field. He's smiling because he knows that as sleazy as these guys are, they don't hit girls because it goes against their honor code.

An honor code that doesn't account for the existence of girls like Anezaki Mamori.

In the face of Anezaki's fervent tirade, the hundred-strong gang promptly forgets about the fact that Hiruma has just destroyed their leader's bike with his rocket launcher. She rails against them all—still holding Kato by the ear—and for some reason, they soon begin to feel as though they've disappointed someone very important in their lives by choosing the path they have. Before long, none of them can look Mamori in the eye.

"And what about your own mothers? Don't you think they must cry at night when they imagine all of you doing all these horrible things to people instead of being the functional members of society they'd always wanted you to be? Shame on you!"

They stare.

And none of them can hit her. In fact, they don't even look like they're doing a very good job of moving at all.

Hiruma grins and knows he doesn't even need to fire a single bullet to win this fight. Not when he's planned everything ahead so well in advance. He's certain that even a gang of idiots that big and that stupid will eventually realize that it's just not worth the time and energy it takes to be lectured like this. Not when Mamori can go on for hours (and Hiruma should know).

Victory thus secured, he turns around and thinks that he'll go to get a sandwich in the meantime. He even feels like he's in good enough a mood to treat the damned manager to lunch as well.

And so he heads down the street towards the convenience store at a leisurely pace, whistling the entire way.

He knows that when he gets back, he'll have a field.

And then he's gonna build a fucking Colosseum.

**END**


End file.
